


W.A.R Original

by Seung_Hyeon



Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boy Love, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Park Jimin, Gay, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokin, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Music, Original Character(s), Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, bts - Freeform, j-hope - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seung_Hyeon/pseuds/Seung_Hyeon
Summary: I've been working on this little story here for a little while and I'll try to constantly update!The main character, Seung-Hyeon, is in a group called W.A.R which stands for We Are the Restless. After finishing a tour, he and his band mates are informed they will be working with the well known group BTS on a new album. Seung's always looked up to Bangtan, and it's surreal to him that he will be working with them. What happens when he meets his bias? Will Park Jimin sweep him off of his feet? Or will the unsuspecting Jung-Hoseok ensnare his heart?





	1. The Beginning

Seung-Hyeon's P.O.V  
~  
~  
~  
I still couldn’t believe it. After years of waiting and practicing, we made it. W.A.R was hitting it off, we were just finishing a tour which had been absolutely stunning, and our producers said we had a new album we were to be working on soon enough.  
My dreams were coming true and I couldn’t even begin to believe it. The only person I had to share my excitement was my big sister, So-Yun.  
“Seungie Oppa, you did really great at your last performance!” a girl shouted amongst the other soldiers. That’s what they call themselves, anyways.  
I flashed her a charming smile, “Thank you! Your support fuels me to work even harder for the next tour!”  
I let out a small chuckle as she squealed, clutching her hand over her heart.  
I waited a moment, making sure my band mates made it safely in the car before getting in myself.  
“Hyung, we’re going to the company first, any idea why?” the youngest member, Tae-Hyun, asked.  
I shook my head, “nadda clue.”  
He puffed out his cheeks, “I wonder what’s so important that we cant even grab a quick nap before heading in.”  
I shook my head, a small smile on my face. 

The car stopped outside of our companies building, and once again there were soldiers everywhere. It was still so weird, seeing signs that had my name written all over them. I mean, I’m a socially awkward nerd who just so happens to be good at singing. The six of us made our way to the doors, waving and smiling at the flashing cameras.  
“Ah! Boys, they’re waiting for you in the conference room just ahead.” Hyo-Joo, the attendant smiled at us, pointing in the direction we were to go.  
“Ah- thank you, Hyo-Joo!” Chang-Min bowed, heading off with the others.  
I began to follow suit, stalling only a moment as she murmured, “Have they got a surprise for you.” smiling while shaking her head.  
A surprise? I hope it’s food.  
I turned the corner to see everyone already gathered in glass room. I entered, nodding my head in greeting as our producer, Park Byeong-Ho, smiled widely.  
“Glad to see you’re all here in one piece.” He began, “I’m not going to beat around the bush as you’re all probably exhausted, so I’ve got a surprise.”  
Everyone leaned forward in their seat excitedly, murmuring amongst themselves. Mr. Park raised a hand to silence them.  
“I’ve worked out a contract with BigHit, and you’re next album will be with BTS, who I assume you’re aware of.” He gestured to someone outside of the conference room and I began to lean back in my seat.  
An album with BTS? He’s got to be pulling my leg.  
The glass door swung open, and the first person my eyes laid on happened to be Jimin.  
“Shit-” I cursed, falling backwards.  
“Good going Seung!” Joon-Ho laughed, clutching his sides.  
“Ha ha, very funny.” I grumbled, sticking my tongue out. I clambered to my feet as the rest of Bangtan made their way in, standing in front of us, smiling.  
“I hear we’re making an album together, we look forward to working with you.” Namjoon extended his hand, which Min-Kyung took.  
“And we, you.” Min-Kyung smiled briefly, “I’m Min-Kyung.” he introduced himself.  
His introduction sprung everyone else in to action, Tae-Hyun was first to go. As we went down the line, I swallowed. Normally this wouldn’t be a big deal, but Bangtan had been my idols. My inspiration to enter the world of performing, so I was currently trying to not go into a full blown panic attack. I didn’t want to make a complete fool of myself in front of them,. I’m Seung-Hyeon, It’s nice to meet you. I’m Seung-Hyeon, I’m looking forwards to working with you! Oh god.  
I bowed instinctively, “Seung-Hyeon. My name, that is. It’s Seung-Hyeon.” I silently cursed myself, reaching to play with the hair behind my ears.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jimin’s lips pull up in a small smile, but remained neutral otherwise. My cheeks began to burn.  
Ah. Yes. Clearly your rehearsing worked wonders, Seung, fantastic job.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Jin bowed his head.  
“So,” Mr. Park began, “Do you have any ideas of what you want your concept to be? We can come up with one if you can’t think of anything.”  
“We’ll think of something-” Yoongi and I both looked at each other in surprise as we spoke in unison.  
“Well, I look forward to hearing your ideas. You can stay and discuss things now or you can go home and rest.” He informed us.  
“What? Rest? How can we rest? I’m not tired even in the slightest!” Tae-Hyun exclaimed, practically radiating energy.  
I quirked up the corner of my mouth in an amused smile. Wasn’t he the one complaining about wanting to nap earlier? Mr. Ho only shook his head with a smile, taking his leave.  
“So, do we have any ideas or should we take the night to brainstorm?” Hoseok questioned.  
“I think I need the night to brainstorm..” Taehyung admitted, Jungkook nodding in agreement.  
I was pacing back and forth slowly in consideration. We have two boy bands here, and that’s about fourteen of us. How can we find a concept that would work?  
“Oh boy, Min-Kyung, he’s at it again.” Yong-Joon’s voice spoke.  
“At what?” Jimin’s questioned.  
“He’s thinking. He’ll get like this and whenever he comes out of it he’s thought of something. I doubt he’s even hearing us right now.” Min-Kyung explained.  
I could only recognize who was talking by their voice, I wasn’t quite sure what they were saying. Too deep in thought to care. The room seemed to grow silent around me, and for all I know it wasn’t actually silent.  
I grabbed an expo marker and began to draw on the glass wall, my thoughts appearing in drawing. I felt someone’s presence behind me, which caused me to halt a moment, but hesitantly continue. When my hand stopped drawing I stepped back to observe it, bumping into whoever had stepped behind me.  
I analyzed it before turning around.  
“Since we have two groups here, we could do something like BTS vs W.A.R, we can find things that each member is relatively experienced at and film them competing against each other. Then, at the end, we sort of lose the competitiveness as we get lost in having fun and sort of bond.” I took a deep breath.  
The group of guys in front of me stared at the drawing on the wall, then at me.  
I swallowed nervously, “Or, we could, um, just take the night to brainstorm..”  
“I like it.” Yoongi spoke up from next to me, and I realized he was the one I bumped into.  
Shit, would it be too late to apologize? Would it make things awkward?  
“Yeah, I’m okay with that.” Jimin nodded.  
“All in favor?” Namjoon looked around as everyone nodded, “then it’s settled. I’ll go and inform Mr. Ho.”  
“I’ll go with you, if you don’t mind.” Min-Kyung stepped forward.  
“Not at all.”  
Namjoon and Min-Kyung left, leaving the rest of twelve of us to converse. I looked around the room, seeing Tae-Hyun passed out with his head on the table.  
“I’m not tired, huh?” I murmured to no one in particular. Stripping my jacket off, I laid it on top of him, ruffling his hair.  
I took a deep breath and walked up to Min-Yoongi. His head snapped up to me as if I had dragged him out of a deep thought.  
Fuck, Seung, Really? First you bump into him, now you’re distracting him. Shit, say something!  
“I’m sorry, about bumping into you earlier.” I bowed my head.  
The side of his mouth quirked up, “Don’t worry about it. You were in deep thought, I’ve been there.”  
I took a seat on the floor next to him.  
“It’s actually kinda impressive,” I rose an eyebrow as he spoke, “How quickly you managed to think of that.”  
I let out a breath, shaking my head. “Not really, I didn’t expect it to go through with everyone if I’m honest.”  
“Still, it worked. Now we just have to work on the music and lyrics.”  
“And the dance.” I added, sitting up.  
“Yeah, that too. I’m trying to think of what lyrics will fit for the concept we’ve agreed on..” he murmured, seeming to return to his thoughts.  
“So you’re looking forwards to the dance too?” another voice spoke next to me.  
I turned in surprise to see Jimin standing there. When did he..?  
“Yeah, it’s my favorite part of performing if I’m honest.” I admitted with a bashful smile.  
“I’d have to agree, it’s mine as well.” Jimin sat down next to me, “we could partner up.”  
I scrunched my brows together in confusion. What’s he mean we could partner up? He’s not- I mean, he doesn’t swing-  
A confident smile seemed to spread across his face, “For the music video.”  
I felt a small breath escape me, and my chest felt heavy.  
“Yeah, that could probably work, we can bring it up to the other guys.”  
“You alright there?” He asked with a raised brow, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Probably tired is all.” I shrugged, clearing my throat.  
Namjoon and Min-Kyung came back not long after, informing us that it was given the okay and that we should all go home and rest. Placing my hands on my knees I pushed upwards, getting to my feet. Tae-Hyun murmured something in his sleep and I smiled fondly.  
“Hey, Tae, wake up.” I shook him gently.  
“I am awake-oh. My bad.” Taehyung let out an embarrassed chuckle.  
Tae-hyun let out an annoyed groan, but rose to his feet, “Is it time to go home yet?”  
“Yes you dork.” Min-Kyung let out a laugh.  
“Hey, we should probably exchange phone numbers so if we have any ideas we can run it through each other. I’ll make a group chat.” Jimin stated.  
We all did so and then parted ways, saying our goodbyes. It didn’t take us long to get home, and when we did I felt exhausted crash over me, I almost didn’t even change into pajamas. My phone buzzed and I mumbled a few curse words as I reached over to my nightstand, collecting the annoyance. 

Jimin>>Seung  
I know you’re probably tired, I just wanted to say that I look forwards to working with you! I’m excited to see some of your dance moves, too.

I felt myself smile involuntarily.

Seung>>Jimin  
Maybe I’ll dance to one of your songs, see if I can’t outperform you, lol. Maybe we can have a dance off before the music video even begins. 

Jimin>>Seung  
We’ll see about that, I may just accept that blatant challenge, clearly I have to prove that I am the ultimate dancer. Anyways, you’ve had a busy day from what I hear, goodnight, Seung. 

Seung>>Jimin  
You’re not wrong about that, lol. Goodnight, Jimin, sleep well.

I felt my cheeks heat and I let out a heavy sigh, dropping my phone back on the table. None of BTS is gay, or even swings that way a little. Okay, there have been rumors about Yoongi after he stated it could didn’t have to be a girl he was with.  
I shook my head violently. Get it together Seung, none of them would date you. They’re busy people! Well..so are you. Oh whatever…!  
I tossed my blankets over my head and shut my eyes, trying to sleep. Little did I know that was going to take over an hour.

When I awoke, I quickly grabbed my phone and made it into the bathroom. Ha! First shower, fuckers! I turned on the shower, playing with it till I got a decent temperature. My phones screen lit up, telling me that it was 9:30 am, and that I had a text.

Hobi>>Seung  
Hey! Morning Seung! 

Seung>>Hobi  
Morning! What’s up??

Hobi>>Seung  
I was wondering, we’ve got a free day until a little later, did you maybe want to go get some lunch? It’d be useful if we got to know each other since we’re going to work together.

Seung>>Hobi  
Yeah! That sounds great! Let me get a quick shower, where do you want to meet? 

Hobi>>Seung  
There’s a little restaurant I have in mind, I’ll come pick you up at 11:00, sound good?

Seung>>Hobi  
Yeah! I’ll be ready :)

I hopped in the shower, my nerves kicking in. I’m going out to eat lunch with Hobi, a year ago I would’ve never even begun to imagine this happening. Now? I feel like anything is possible, Hell, for all I know I could be dating Jimin by the end of this year! I shook my head in amusement at the thought.  
A knock on the bathroom door told me someone else was up, so I hopped out of the shower, tying a towel around my waist. Joon-Ho gave a tired smile when I looked up at him, stepping out of his way.  
“Morning, hyung.” I greeted, “You mind if I stay in here for a bit? I’ve got to get ready.”  
“Oh? Yeah, that’s fine.” He shrugged, turning the shower back on.  
Out of all of my hyungs, I think I’m closest with Joon-Ho, which probably explains why I’m so comfortable with him showering right now. I reached across the bathroom counter, pulling over my makeup bag, straightener, and toothbrush. Obviously I brushed my teeth first, if I put makeup on first I’d be risking spit on my chin and possibly a patch of less than elegant skin. I began to go through my makeup bag, pulling out some cover up, highlighters, lipgloss, and eyeshadow. After some cover up and contour, I was already looking much better. Don’t get me wrong, I love my face, I’m fucking hot, however, I do enjoy looking sexy. The contour only emphasized my already strong jawline and made my cheekbones look prominent, which even I could appreciate. I got started on my eyeshadow, going with a light blueish and grey blend to match my smoky teal-grey hair.  
“Who are you meeting and where are you going that you’re getting so dressed up?” A lighthearted chuckle distracted me from my work, causing me to make a tiny mistake.  
I let out a groan and a string of curse words as I quickly worked to cover it up.  
“I’m just going to get lunch with Hobi, we figured it be better to get to know each other so we can work together better.” I shrugged.  
“And you’re getting ready like you’re going on a date...why?” Joon-Ho questioned.  
“Aish! I want to look nice for once and I’m already getting picked on for it, such a mean hyung!” I puffed out my cheeks, taking in my appearance.  
I did look nice, almost as if I was going on a date… Maybe I’ve overdone myself again? Bah….  
“No, no, Seung don’t. You look fine, trust me. Besides, what time do you have to leave?” Joon-Ho reassured me.  
“11:00, that’s when he said he’d pick me up.” I answered, picking up the hair straightener which was now at a decent temperature to style with.  
“Ah, see, if you’re doing your hair too you really don’t have time. It was about 10:26 when I came in here.” His voice echoed slightly.  
Shit, really?  
“Thanks for the heads up..” I grumbled, I was running out of time. What happens if I don’t like the way I style my hair? I won’t be able to fix it… Well. Let’s hope I don’t royally fuck this over.  
I took a breath as the straightener made contact with my hair, here goes nothing.. I nervously styled my hair so that it looked more fluffy, giving it a messy but styled look. When I finished I looked at it in the mirror and huffed as I had to wipe it due to fog.  
The shower stopped and Joon-Ho hopped out, wrapping his own towel around his waist. I turned to look at him, cheeks puffed out, a question in my eyes. His lips quirked up in amusement, causing me to frown.  
“Ah-you looked cute up until that frown!” He laughed.  
I rolled my eyes, “Such a mean Hyung…” I grumbled, making my way out of the bathroom, checking the time to reveal that Hobi should arriving any minute. I stumbled over a small pile of laundry and silently cursed.  
“Tae-Hyun!” I called out.  
“Yeah, hyung?” He responded.  
“I thought I told you to do your laundry when you woke up.” I scolded.  
Tae-Hyun turned the corner and faced me with a sheepish smile, “My bad, I must’ve forgotten.”  
I shook my head, a sigh escaping my lips. “They better be done by the time I’m home.” I informed him.  
“Sir yes sir!” Tae saluted me, scooping up the laundry into his arms and making his way presumably to the laundry room.  
“Uh, Seung?” Min-Kyung’s voice rang out.  
I began to make my way to the living room, “Yeah?”  
“You’ve got company.” he shrugged, walking past me.  
I swallowed nervously, rounding the corner to meet the bright and happy face of Hoseok.  
“Good afternoon!” I bowed slightly.  
He smiled his face-splitting smile, “Good Afternoon to you too! You all ready to go?” He tilted his head to the side.  
“Yeah, just finished up a few things, so I’m set.” I nodded, making my way out of the door with him.  
As we made our way down the steps, I felt a hand on my back, guiding me. I glanced over quickly to see that it was in fact Hobi’s hand, and I turned my attention towards in front of me again, feeling heat creeping up into my cheeks. This is just how they all interact, he probably thinks nothing of it. I mean, you and your bandmates are close as well, just breathe. Hoseok opened the door for me when we reached the car, climbing in after me. He leaned forwards and spoke to the driver, and we took off.


	2. It's Just Lunch, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung is invited out for lunch with Hoseok, and things are relatively pleasant until Seung gets burned...literally.

When we arrived, Hobi went to put on his mask and that was when I realized; I’d forgotten mine.  
“Shit..” I cursed.  
Hoseok turned to look at me curiously, then seemed to piece things together.   
“Here, you can use mine, I have a spare.” He handed me the mask he was about to put on, and I shook my head furiously.  
“No, it’s alright, I can just use the spare, this is your personal one, right? I couldn’t.”   
“It’s okay, I insist!” He grinned at my startlement.   
I bit my lip, contemplating this before reluctantly taking the mask out of his hand and placing it on my face. I’m glad that I’m wearing this currently as I can feel my face burning. As Hobi put his on, we climbed out of the vehicle. The restaurant was little and cute, and on the plus side it didn’t seem very busy.   
We entered and a waitress greeted us, her eyes widening when she recognized Hobi.  
“Hoseok! Seung!” She lowered her voice in a hushed whisper.  
Oh? So I guess she recognizes me too?  
“Hello!” Hobi whispered, waving before putting a finger to his mouth in a ‘hush hush’ way.  
She nodded, looking around the restaurant for presumably a quiet secluded location. We were led to a booth which was in the corner, away from view of any other customers, thankfully. Hobi and I took our seats across from each other, opening up the menu. We ordered kimchi stew, Chrysanthemum tea and Green Plum tea. We removed our masks when Hoseok spoke.  
“So, tell me about yourself.” Hobi smiled.  
I cleared my throat, “Ah, where to start? I was raised in America, my father moved us there when I was ten? After my parents got their divorce, my father and I moved back here, and my sister and mother stayed in America, though my sister So-Yun moved here a few years ago after my mother passed away.” I took a sip of my tea, enjoying the sweet taste.   
“I’m sorry to hear that, that must have been rough.” Hoseok’s smile was one of sympathy, and his hand brushed against mine as a gesture to comfort me.  
“It was, my father and I couldn’t make it out to her funeral, which So-Yun totally gave us an earful for.. Anyways, I’m talking a bit too much, aren’t I? What about you?” I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I didn’t normally talk about this to people, but with Hobi it felt natural, then again, that’s the type of person he is.  
“You’re okay, and I mean, I’m mostly an open book.” he shrugged, a small smile on his face.   
I nodded, understanding what he meant, I mean, I already knew a lot about him. That knowledge was just from being an ARMY, oh god, what if they find that out? That’d be embarrassing, how could I face them?  
“Yeah, I get that.” I nodded.  
“You get used to it after a while, though. I mean, there will obviously be things that are hidden from the fans, and for good reason.” he chuckled, and my mind immediately went to the image talking about the hickey Hobi had that Taehyung kept making fun of at the airport.   
I raised my hand to my lips to keep from laughing, and Hoseok gave me a bemused smile, a line furrowing between his brows. This caused me to actually let out a quiet chuckle, and I waved my hand in front of me as I spoke, “It’s nothing, you saying that just made me remember something amusing, is all.”  
He nodded, a small smile still on his face as he brought his cup of tea to his lips. I found myself staring at him, taking in the details of his face. Even with the shadows cast over his face, I could still see the cute little shine on his cheekbones, and when he relaxed his face it looked beautiful. I couldn’t really see why Jungkook always calls him a horse, I mean, the only thing that could slightly resemble one his that his face is a bit long. That’s it, though.   
“You okay there?” Hobi’s voice seemed to snap me out of the trance I was in.  
I snapped backwards a bit, shaking my head.  
“Yeah, I’m uh, I’m fine. I just got lost in thought.” I rambled, picking at my tea cup.  
A small, knowing smile seemed to creep onto his face, and I looked inside at my tea bashfully. I could feel my heartbeat wildly, and I focused on the warmth of my cup to calm down. It seemed to be working well, until his hand brushed against mine. My head shot up in shot up in surprise, and he had a calm, reassuring smile.  
“You don’t have to be so nervous, no one’s going to swarm around us right now.” He spoke, patting my hand before returning it to his own cup.  
I let out a small breath, smiling and nodding at him. Little did he know that THAT wasn’t the reason for my nerves. Haha..ha..  
The waitress returned shortly after that, making sure we were enjoying ourselves and setting the pot of our stew in between us. When she walked away, I went to reach for the ladle, and almost immediately yanked my hand back, yelping. I hid my hand under the table, grimacing slightly. Hobi rushed to my side before I could even bat an eye, and he went to reach for my hand. Instinctively, I moved it further away.  
“Can I see it?” He asked, concern in his eyes.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry..” I strained a smile to try and reassure him.   
“Seung, let me see it.” He spoke with a tone that held nothing but authority.   
I hesitated, and he barely moved an inch before suddenly reaching across my lap and pulling my arm over. He had moved so quickly that I hadn’t even had time to register what he did until my hand was already in front of him. I flinched slightly as his finger brushed against my palm, stinging against my skin.   
“You’re fine?” He stated, looking at my red palm, then into my eyes, shaking his head.  
I bit my lip, looking down into my lap. I hated having to have others worry, I made a stupid mistake and probably touched the pot instead of the damn ladle. Go Seung, leave it to you to fuck everything up already.   
“Seung, wait here.” when he spoke, his voice was much softer than it had been, and I could tell he wasn’t angry with me.   
I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse..  
Hobi walked towards the corner where the waitress was standing, and I knew he was speaking to her when her face contorted into one of panic. She zoomed away, and Hobi began walking back towards me, when he reached me he analyzed my palm again, a frustrated pout on his face.   
“I should’ve served us..” he seemed to think out loud.  
I immediately grabbed his hand, suppressing the flinch that came with it. He looked at me, a line in between his brows.  
“No, because then you would’ve been the one hurt. You’ve got a hell of a lot more you have to do than I do. Don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault. I wasn’t thinking.” I spoke sincerely, maintaining eye contact.   
He shook his head, a sad smile on his face, “I invited you out, you shouldn’t have been the one to be injured.”   
“Due to my own stupidity I got hurt. Oh well, I’m a clutz, don’t beat yourself up over my mistake.” I looked at him with a certain determination which only seemed to make him laugh.  
“I’m so sorry, the chef must have forgotten to switch the metal ladle for another.. Here’s the ice you asked for.” The waitress bowed deeply, placing a different ladle in the pot and taking the other one out before shuffling away.   
I went to reach for the ice, but Hobi waved my hand away, grabbing it and gently placing it in my palm.  
I felt my cheeks begin to burn, “Hoseok, you don’t have to do this, I can..” I murmured.  
“I’m partly the reason you’re injured, I can at least do this.” he chided, whether he was chiding myself or hisself, I don’t think I’ll ever know.   
After the fiasco that was my hand, I went to serve, reaching for the ladle. Before I could, it was taken away from my grasp. I looked up to see Hobi, a small satisfied smirk on his face. Giving a huff, I slumped in defeat, trying my best to stop the small smile that made its way on my face anyways. Our waitress came by, informing us that if we chose to have dessert, it would be on the house. Hobi gave her a charming smile that made my heart skip a beat. How is it possible for a human being to look like a literal ray of sunshine? How are we not squinting when we look at him? I don’t understand. My brain literally cannot comprehend. Seung .EXE has stopped working.   
We ate our meals, and then dessert. When the waitress came over again to clear our plates, Hobi turned to her.   
“May I get the check, please?” He asked politely.  
“Um? May we get the check please.” I gave him a pointed look, “I’m not letting you pay for all of this.” I said stubbornly.   
“I invited-”  
“I swear, if you tell me you invited me one more time I’ll..I’ll…! Oh- just stop being cute.” I puffed out my cheeks in frustration, and a small smile made its way onto his face.  
“I’m being.. Cute?” He cocked his head to the side.   
Oh god, I said that?   
I thought back to my previous sentence and I felt my eyes widen at the same time that his grin did.   
“Aiish! You two are adorable!” the waitress squealed., then quickly lowered her voice. “As cute as this is, I forgot to mention, due to the inconvenience earlier your entire meal was on the house.” She bowed again, “once more, I’m deeply sorry.”   
With that, she walked off. I continued to stare at Hobi as his eyes had never left mine, my throat feeling suddenly deprived of any moisture.   
A loud clang from the kitchen caused me to jump, shaking my head quickly. Hoseok cleared his throat, and we both reached for our tea’s, downing the remaining remnants.


	3. Chapter 3

Our next stop was the studio, as we had to work on the lyrics and music to the next album. I still had to ask the others if Jimin and I working together for the music video would work okay. I inhaled deeply as Hobi and I made our way into the studio where the others were waiting for us.

Yoongi glanced up from the table, raising his eye-brows in amusement, "Glad to see you two had fun."

Instinctively I walked towards Joon-Ho Hyung, smiling nervously.

"We just had lunch, no biggie, Yoongi!" Hoseok laughed, clapping Min-Yoongi on the back as he stood next to him. "Have you guys come up with anything yet?"

"We're working on it, everyone was trying to come up with something they had in common that they were relatively good at for the video. I just called everyone in to hear what I have so far." Yoongi explained.

With a few clicks on the keyboard and one with the mouse, music began playing through the speakers. Hobi and I, being the only ones to have missed it the first time, listened with extreme intent.

By the end of it I had caught myself nodding to it multiple times.

"I like it, a lot. It's really good, Yoongi, good job!" I cheered, a face-splitting smile on my face.

"I agree, you've always been the most talented working with the music pieces." Hobi clapped Yoongi once more.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering my question, "Would it be alright if Jimin and I work together for the video? We've already come up with something that we both enjoy and excel at. We figured it would make it easier, though we wanted to check in and get the okay." I asked, picking at my fingernails.

Everyone shrugged, seemingly frustrated that we had already found something but they apparently hadn't. I didn't pay attention any details about anyone's reaction, anyone's but Hoseoks. After I asked my question, he seemed to have stiffened, and was currently having a stare down with Jimin. I swallowed, my adams apple bobbing. Why do they seem so...competitive? Like, someone is stepping on the property of the other and it's not going to be pretty after this first warning.

It was most certainly hot, though. The intensity in both Jimin and Hobi's face was breathtaking, and the way they had their jaws set... DAMN.

"Seung?"

My attention quickly snapped to Namjoon. Damn it Seung, you useless gay. I laughed a little at myself as that thought made its way through my brain.

"Yeah? Sorry, I zoned out a little." I admitted sheepishly.

Namjoon chuckled, and gestured towards me, "You okay? Why's your hand bandaged?"

I glanced down, furrowing my eyebrows until they landed on my bandaged hand.

"Ah, I was an idiot earlier during lunch and burned my hand. It's no big deal, it won't get in the way of work." I reassured him.

"I wasn't too concerned about that, just that you were okay." he let out a low chuckle.

"I was." Yoongi grumbled.

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from, unlike my other bandmates who seemed slack jawed.

"You're hurt?" Jimin spoke in a strained voice.

I turned to look at him, feeling a fuzzy ball in my chest. His jaw was set, and his eyes locked onto my injured hand.

"It's no big deal, I just got a little burn is all." I shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing, hiding my hand behind my back.

I'm not entirely sure why, but he seems really upset about this whole thing and I'd rather not piss him off further. Maybe he was just angry that I could've set us back? I sure hope not..

"Are we done?" Jimin's voice was still tight, and when Namjoon looked to Yoongi, who shrugged, took off.

"Is there anything we should know about?" Namjoon turned to Hobi.

His shoulders raised and he pursed his lips, his dimples showing above. They were so fucking cute oh my god. I've only ever seen them in pictures, I think I may die.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with him" I chewed my lip, deep in thought.

I almost missed Hoseok trying to move to stop me, but Namjoon cast an arm out in front of him, halting him in his tracks.

Seriously, is there something I'm missing? Because it feels like there's something I'm missing.

I made my way out, looking around for Jimin. Where could he be? I searched for a while before stopping dead in my tracks. Seung, if you were upset, where would you go?

With that thought, I found myself staring through the glass in the door to the dance studio, watching as Jimin danced passionately to some of Blood, Sweat, and Tears. When Taehyung's part came in, and they were supposed to drop to the ground, Jimin let out a loud curse as he stood up, seeming unsatisfied with his performance. He tried it again, and again, letting out a few more curses.

I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped my lips, and Jimin's head snapped towards the door, an alarmed expression written across it. It seemed to relax when his eyes rested on me, but I could still see a twinge of annoyance and embarrassment there.

"What?" He cocked his head to the side, exposing his beautifully crafted jawline.

Holy hell, Gods give me self-control because if you give me confidence I'd probably kiss him this instant and fuck everything over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just concerned, you stormed out.. And I was just watching you practice, I think I know what you keep trying to correct." I took a few steps into the room.

Jimin gave me a polite smile, "Oh?"

I felt myself smile and shake my head at his hesitance. Little did he know I've practiced this dance for years.

Taking a few more steps in, I stood next to him. "Would you mind?" I asked, gesturing to the speakers.

He blinked once or twice before realizing what I was actually asking, "Oh, sure.."

Jimin restarted the song, leaning against the mirror as the music started.

I took a breath, realizing that I was going to be dancing JIMIN'S part in FRONT of Jimin. Oh frick frack paddy wack what have I signed up for?

It didn't seem to matter what I had been thinking, when the first few notes reached my ears, I was immediately tuned in. My arms and legs moved into position naturally, and moved to and fro whenever it was necessary. My biggest concern was the leg-work. I'd always had a hard time with it, and I don't know if I've had enough time to practice it with having to learn W.A.R dances as it is.

By the time I finished, I was a sweaty mess. I ran my fingers through my hair, grimacing at the sweat that had made my palm wet. I reached down, lifting the corners of my shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the side, the cool fresh air hitting my skin feeling refreshing. It took me a moment to remember that Jimin was here, and that I was supposed to be showing him what I thought he was doing that was displeasing to him. His jaw was slack, and his eyes widened. His lips were even parted slightly, and they looked as if he had been licking them if the wet shine told me anything.

"You alright? I hope that helped, I forgot to stop to show you the part in specific. I got a little caught up in the dance.." I bit the inside of my cheek, fidgeting my fingers.

"Could you run through it just um- just one more time?" When he spoke, his voice faltered, and he cleared his throat, "I think I see what it is.."

I felt my face heat which had nothing to do with the dancing. Giving a simple nod, I got back into the middle of the room and Jimin replayed the music. This time I remembered to pay attention to what part was what, and I was about to stop after the hip thrust when I noticed that Jimin seemed so lost in watching me, that I wasn't sure he wanted me to stop.

My heart fluttered in my chest as I finished the dance, looking back up to Jimin, slowly. I wiped my brow, making my way back over to him.

"That help?" I asked, my voice low.

He nodded, letting out an audible "yeah, thanks.."

"Come on," I nudged him, feeling bad that my sweat probably touched him. He hadn't seemed to mind, if anything I seemed to have made him jump.

"What?" He asked, bewilderment written across his face.

"Give it a go, see if you fixed it." I gave an encouraging smile.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Jimin walked over to the center and I replayed the song. I've seriously underestimated Jimin holy fuck. As he began dancing, I had to lean back against the mirror, wishing suddenly that I could push him against the wall and have an intense make out session after a really romantic date. It wasn't fair. Mr. Straight..

I'm not sure it matters how many times I practice, I'll never perform the the way he does. Only Jimin.. When he was done he seemed satisfied, turning to me with a smile.

"You feeling better?" I asked, sliding down and sitting.

Jimin made his way over and sat down next to me, "Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime, Jiminie" I smiled widely.

"No, I mean it. Like, obviously thanks for helping me with the dance, but I mean, thank you. For coming to check on me. If I'm honest.." he hesitated a moment before sighing, sliding his head to rest on my shoulder, "I was just worried about... Oh nevermind.."

"Worried? What about?" I asked cautiously, I really didn't want to step any boundaries.

"It's nothing, I'll probably seem weird." He shook his head lightly.

"Have you met me? I'm weird." I lightly nudged his side with my elbow.

Jimin let out a light chuckle, "I was just worried..about you, I guess." He admitted, placing his hand on top of mine hesitantly.

"Me? Why?" I asked, baffled.

"Your hand," he turned over my bandaged hand, lightly dragging his finger over the bandaging, "I don't know. I just, I feel bad that I wasn't there to help. Or to prevent it from happening."

"Don't worry about the past, I'm alright Jimin, don't worry. Please." I reassured him, closing my hand around his.

I thought it was sweet that he was worried, he was acting like a big brother, kind of reminding me of Joon-Ho. During practice, whenever I'd injure myself he'd always make sure I was okay and take care of me, and when I had a cold one time he basically played the role of mother hen.

"We should probably make use of the rest of our time." I heard Jimin sigh.

I nodded, "You're probably right." 

~~Authors Note~~

I really hope you like this chapter, please leave me a comment if you'd like me to continue updating here!! I am uploading on Wattpad as well and there is more posted there than here, so if you are actually enjoying this story you can find me and W.A.R over there, username is Seung_Hyeon. I have so many pages for this story already written but I'd rather not waste my time updating it here if no one wants me too :c. 

Have a Happy Holiday!! 

Love, Author.

~~~~


	4. Midnight Adventures~

After bidding our goodbyes, Hobi hugged me, asking that we have lunch again sometime. Even after we got in the car, I could feel my heart fluttering. Joon-Ho and I made our way to our room, since we shared, and I fell face first onto my bed.  
“Someone seems happy.” Joon-Ho laughed.  
I sat up, turning to face him within seconds, “What’s that mean?”   
“That means that I saw that hug, so did everyone else, including Jimin.” His lips quirked up.  
“What? That-that was nothing! It was just..saying goodbye..” I protested, my face slowly beginning to burn.   
“Maybe that’s what it was for you, but if I know anything, I’d say there was some tension between Hoseok and Jimin. I wonder why.” He smirked.  
My brows furrowed, and I sat crossed legged, hands in my lap, “What’d you mean? I mean, yeah, I noticed it seemed a little tense earlier, but I doubt it has anything to do with me.”   
Joon-Ho opened his mouth to talk, then shut it. He raised his eyebrows and let out a whistle, “Seung?”  
“Yeah?”   
“You’re oblivious.” He laughed, grabbing a few things and taking his leave.  
“What-!” I went to protest as the door shut, and with a defeated sigh I slumped back against my pillow.   
Geez..It was just a simple hug..and for all we know, Jimin and Hobi got in an argument and haven’t made up..  
Seung. That’s not likely. They don’t really argue much, you should know after being a fanboy for years.   
I let out a frustrated groan, hitting my head against my bed frame with a ‘thud’. Why was life complicated already, it’s only day two.   
An hour later and everyone finally began to make their way to bed. I stayed up longer, and I could hear Joon-Ho’s soft snores as I wrote lyrics in my notebook. This was my favorite time at night, it was so peaceful, and I always had my headphones on. Currently I was listening to War of Hormone, and I was entirely zoned in, I hardly even noticed when my phone’s screen lit up. I finished the lyric I was writing and opened up my phone. Who in the hell is messaging me at three in the morning?

Jimin>>Seung  
Hey, Mr. Night Owl, Look outside.

What? I turned my body, peering out the window.   
“SHI-” I covered my mouth to silence myself as Jimin’s grinning face peered through the window, directly where I was.   
I slid off my headphones, slowly opening the window as to not disturb Joon-Ho.  
“Jimin?” I whispered.  
“Hello~” He grinned, waving.  
I looked around the room nervously, “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”   
“Same could be asked of you.” He smirked.  
I opened my mouth, then shut it. Well played, Jimin, well played. He beckoned me to climb out and I blinked.  
“Are you crazy?” I asked in a hushed whisper.   
“Only as crazy as you. Come on!” He beckoned again.   
I bit my lip, looking over to Joon-Ho again. What if he wakes up and sees I’m missing? You’re a big boy, Seung, he knows that. With a heavy sigh and a string of curse words, I unplugged my headphones, and climbed out, bringing my pen and notebook with me. Jimin cheered and I rolled my eyes playfully.  
“So, whatcha need shorty?” I grinned as he squinted his eyes at me.   
“Well then. I was going to go out and take you to get ice cream, but I don’t know. With the comment…” He turned and slowly began taking steps away from me.  
“No! Jiminie, I’m sorry!! I want to get ice-cream!” I whined, grabbing his arm and tugging on it.   
He turned around with a satisfied grin, “Okaay. Let’s go!” He began to run, and I shouted in protest before running after him.   
“You-are-so-dead-! Why are we running?!” I shouted in between gasps of air.   
“Well,” Jimin began, slowing to a walk, “If we’re going to be eating ice-cream, I figured it’d be smart if we lost a few calories first.” He laughed.  
“You, sir, are an evil man. I did not think that going out for a three a.m stroll with you for ice-cream would result in dying.” I groaned, heaving as I caught up to him.   
“Dying? You’d think you wouldn’t mind a little bit of exercise seeing as you dance.” Jimin teased, poking my cheek.  
“Dancing IS my exercise. But no, running isn’t my favorite, I tend to avoid it.” I admitted, wiping my forehead.   
We turned a corner, entering a nearby ice cream store.  
“I’m surprised this is even open.” I murmured, feeling the goosebumps that raised on my skin.   
“Well, normally it’s not..” Jimin admitted, “I know the owner, and they agreed to open a little longer.”  
I let out a breath, “Just so you could have ice cream? There are stores that you could buy ice cream from, you know.”  
“Ah- but you see, that would be lacking the most important part of tonight.” He spoke as we approached the counter.  
“Oh? And what would that be?” I placed my hands on my hips.  
Jimin turned to face me, a soft smile on his lips, “You.”

I woke up to Joon-Ho smacking a pillow against me, and I squinted my eyes, giving him the best glare I could manage.  
“Knock it off Joonie, it’s too early.” I groaned.  
He grinned down at me, “Oh really? It’s almost noon. I let you sleep in a little longer than I should have, Mr. I’m going to sneak out and see my boyfriend.”   
I sat up almost instantly, my face flushing a bright red, “What-but-He’s- It’s not like that!” I sputtered.  
Joon-Ho let out a loud cackle, chucking his pillow back on his bed and extending a hand to me. I took it and he helped me to my feet.  
“Look, I don’t care. You know none of us do. You told us when this all started your interests.” He sighed.  
“I know-Look- Joonie I swear, It’s not like that- We’re not like that.” I insisted, staring at him intensely.   
Joon-Ho gave another sigh, scratching the back of his head, “If you’re certain. Though I doubt Jimin thinks it that way, and I doubt Hoseok will either.”   
“I still don’t get why you keep saying that..” I bit my lip nervously, deciding I needed to do something.   
I quickly started getting dressed, throwing on whatever I could find. I stopped at Joon-Ho’s laughter. I turned to him with an exasperated expression.  
“Now what?”   
“Interesting outfit, considering who we’re about to go see.” Was all he said.  
I looked down at the sweatshirt I had thrown over myself and let out a loud groan. Of COURSE it was my BTS sweatshirt. That would be just my luck. Joon-Ho let out a hearty laugh as he left the room, leaving me to find a new shirt in a hurry. I chose a grey sweatshirt that would feel comfortable enough for me to nap in later if sleep calls for me. Jimin and I had stayed out until four thirty in the morning, and it had been a blast. After getting ready, I made my way into the living room, slipping on my shoes.  
“It’s alive!” Tae-Hyun shouted, pointing at me with a look of awe.  
“Ha ha, very funny.” I stuck out my tongue.  
“I thought so.” He laughed, plopping back down on the couch.   
“No, come on Tae-Hyun, we’ve got to go.” Min-Kyung told him.   
“Fine..” he grumbled, dragging himself back off of the couch and towards the door.   
Min-Kyung raised his eyebrows for a moment after looking at me, “sporting off our merch, huh?” he said as he walked out.   
I glanced down and read “We Are The Restless, Forever Relentless” and groaned. Do I own any normal clothes? Doesn’t matter, not enough time to change. Let’s go, Seung. 

The day had been consisting of me and Jimin creating choreography for the dance we wanted to perform in the music video, we knew it wasn’t going to be the main dance, just a side thing we’d do. Still, we were looking forwards to it immensely. A few times we had fallen over, than had to stop for a few minutes due to laughing too hard. The mood hadn’t changed from last night, we were still giggly and happy.   
Someone cleared their throat from behind the two of us and we spun around. I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes found Hobi’s figure, resting against the door in a confident pose. His head was tilted back to lean against the door in just a way that his neck was exposed, causing me to swallow. Focusing on everything around me instead of just Hobi, I noticed that Jimin’s bubbly vibe seemed to disappear into thin air.   
“Hey, Hoseok! What’s up?” I asked, a smile on my face.  
He kicked off of the door, “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment? Not sure when the next free period I’ll have will be, so I figured I’d stop by now.”  
“Sure!” I waited a moment, then let out an “oh, yeah, right.” as I followed him into the hallway. “What’s wrong?” I subconsciously chewed my lower lip, feeling my nerves slowly kick in.   
“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong, Seung. I was actually wondering if you were busy after we’re done today?” He gave his wide, sunshine smile that made my heart skip a beat.   
“I’m, um,” I began stuttering. He quickly added, “It’s fine if you are, don’t worry about it. Just let me know.” He began to walk away, and my nerves got the better of me.  
“NO!” I shouted, causing Hobi to stop in his tracks and slowly spin around.   
“No?”  
I bit my lip bashfully, a little embarrassed. “No, I’m not busy..” I murmured. God damn it Seung, you’re such a socially awkward human being.   
His smile returned to his face and he spoke eagerly, “Good! Meet me in front of the building!”   
I nodded as he dashed off, and I returned back into the dance studio, where Jimin seemed to have returned to practicing. He still looked pissed off, and I was a little nervous to let him know I was back. Nonetheless, I cleared my throat, announcing my presence. Jimin turned to face me, flashing a quick smile before it faded away almost immediately.  
“Jiminah?” I approached him cautiously. Something had changed since I left.  
“Ha?” His voice was low, almost protective or territorial.   
“What’s your deal?” I asked, folding my arms across my chest. He seemed to only get like this when Hobi seemed to hang around me, and frankly, it was beginning to piss me off.   
“Nothing.” He snapped, redoing a move.   
I rose my eyebrows, eyes widening ever so slightly. “Excuse you?” I shook my head, trying to hear things clearly.   
“What?” He huffed, turning to face me, his hands placed on his hips.   
“I don’t know who you think you are, dearie, but you need to tone it the fuck down. I don’t know what’s going on between you and Hobi recently, but it needs to fucking end. Or at least keep it far away from the workplace as possible because now it’s going to be a pain in the ass to make any progress just because he stopped by.” I ranted, taking a huge breath when I was done, feeling a little light headed.  
Jimin had taken a step back, eyes wide in surprise. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting me to actually scold him. Well you know what, fucker? If you’re going to cause problems here then I can easily find someone else to work with. I made my way over to the laptop, hit play, and immediately began practicing the routine we had already created, mostly ignoring Jimin for the rest of the day. Honestly, can we just act like adults? How fucking hard is it? I had an awesome time last night, and I hope we can do it again at some point, but if he’s going to do this every damn time I’m around Hobi I may just lose my mind. Same thing vise versa, if Hoseok continues to get like this whenever they’re around each other than I’m going to have problems.   
When I told Jungkook about this, he seemed baffled.   
“They don’t seem tense around each other almost at all when we’re home. Only whenever you’re around, I guess.” He shrugged.   
Well fuck. Does this mean I’m the problem? Am I causing issues? I sat on a chair, legs raised up with my chin resting on my knees, eyes shut as I was deep in thought. A hand patted my back, causing me to nearly tip over out of the chair.  
“Chill out dude, you look paranoid.” Joon-Ho flicked my cheek.  
“Can you blame me?” I groaned.   
“Seung, you are not in control of two adults. Two adults who are perfectly capable of making their own decisions. Knock knock, this pity party is off.” He sighed heavily, shaking my knee.   
I rolled my eyes, a playful smile fighting its way on my face. Joon-Ho began to poke me to get my attention, and I looked up at him with furrowed brows. He merely pointed discreetly in front of us and I turned my attention to see Jimin approaching us. Joonie murmured a parting before disappearing off to who knows where, and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.   
“Seung?” Jimin called out.   
“Hmm?” I hummed.  
“I just wanted to apologize about earlier, my attitude was uncalled for and I’m deeply sorry.” He bowed his head, and I waved him up.  
“Dude, just chill out. Breathe, focus on what we’re doing. Whatever Hobi wants with me is no big deal, I can understand you getting upset with him interrupting our work session and all, but besides that I just don’t get it..” I murmured.  
Jimin let out a small sigh, an exasperated smile forming on his lips. “You really are clueless, you know that?”  
“Wha-!? What’s that supposed to mean!?” I exclaimed.  
“Nothing, nothing.” He shrugged, seemingly proud of himself.   
I groaned, scowling over at him. He rolled his eyes in amusement, which irked me further. So, to prove a point, I even stuck my tongue out to be extra. That earned a laugh, and I shoved him playfully.   
“You’re so impossible!” I whined, crossing my arms over my chest with a pout.  
“I can’t help that everything you do is cute instead of intimidating.” He chuckled with a shake of his head.   
I felt my ears begin to burn, “Cute..?” I murmured to myself.  
“What? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Jimin tilted his ear towards me to try and listen.  
“N-nothing. Nothing at all, don’t worry.” Damn me and that stupid stutter. Way to go.   
“See! Even that little stutter was adorable! How am I supposed to see you as intimidating?” Jimin grinned at me, waving his arms in front of him as if to make a point.   
“Hey! Jimin, Seung, were wrapping up!” Taehyung and Taehyun both called out in unison.  
Jimin and I exchanged horrified glances. “Am I the only one who is starting to think that they’re somehow twins?” I asked. Jimin shook his head, and we slowly joined them, eyeing the two suspiciously the entire time.   
“What’s wrong, Hyung?” Taehyun cocked his head to the side as Taehyung did the same to Jimin. We looked at each other once more before leaning against each other to stop from falling over in laughter.   
“Seung!” The light, happy voice of Hoseok called out to me. As I stood up straight, I could feel Jimin tense again, and he merely clenched his jaw. I gave him a look. Don’t you fucking dare boy, I will ground your happy ass. I heard him sigh before picking up a conversation with Taehyung.   
“Hey, Hobi!” I greeted, waving at him as he made his way over.   
“You ready?” he tilted his head to the side slightly.  
“Yeah-” I turned to Taehyun, “I’m going out for a little while with Hobi, let the others know for me, yeah?” I smiled at him, feeling a light fuzzy feeling in my chest.   
Taehyun regarded the two of us a moment, before a smile crept onto his face and he nodded, “Yeah. No problem.”


	5. The Arcade

Hobi wouldn’t tell me where we were going, only that it was going to be fun and that I should be prepared to lose. Whatever that meant. As we turned a corner Hobi made me close my eyes, and I heard the car door shut, then the one on my side open. Gentle hands took mine into their own and helped me out of the car. My heart skipped a beat as his hands held onto mine, and I took nervous steps forwards. An arm looped around my waist and I could feel my face begin to burn.   
“You can trust me, I won’t let ya fall.” He reassured me.   
“How long until I can look?” I complained, letting out a little sigh as he led me into wherever we were heading.   
“Just a few more seconds! Aaaand, open!” He exclaimed, excitement in his voice.  
I opened my eyes and blinked to readjust to the colors and flashing lights. When I realized where we were I felt a childlike excitement fill me. We were at the arcade. I haven’t been to an arcade in ages.   
“Oh hell yes!” I shouted, throwing my arms around Hoseok in excitement.   
His arms wrapped around me after a moment, assumingly surprised at my unexpected hug. I let go and put a bit of distance in between us, smiling at him sheepishly.  
“Sorry, Hobi. I got a little excited, I suppose.” I murmured.   
He smiled at me, “That’s okay! You give nice hugs.”   
My sheepish smile turned to a shy one, and I let my bangs fall in my face. I knew my face had been dusted in blush, and was thankful my bangs were long enough to hide at least some of it. We held eye contact a moment, both smiling while staring at each other before Hobi raced over to a coin dispenser, receiving a bunch of tokens.   
“Here!” He placed a handful of tokens into my palm, and then gestured to the rest of the room. “Where would you like to start?” he grinned.   
I looked around, searching for a game that held my interest. They were all amazing, but I wasn’t sure where to start. I wasn’t sure, that is, until my eyes stopped on the ball drop that So-Yun and I used to play back in America.   
“That one!” I shouted, grabbing his hand without thinking, leading him over to the machine. I inserted a token and waited, one hand still in Hoseok’s, which I hadn’t seemed to actually noticed, while the other was hovering over the button. After timing it the best I could, I hit the button, watching eagerly as the ball dropped, bouncing just around the jackpot and into the ten ticket hole.   
“Gahh!” I groaned, tossing in another token. This went on numerous times, until I realized I was at least halfway through my small pile of tokens. “Ahh. We should probably switch games, I’m running low on my tokens.” I pouted to Hobi, finally realizing our hands were still entwined. “Oh- I’m so sorry” I rushed out, missing the heat of his hand almost immediately after I pulled mine away.   
Hobi’s lips quirked down in a small frown, “It’s alright, I don’t mind..” he murmured.  
A loud squeal caused both Hoseok and I to jump in surprise. Spinning around we came face to face with three girls, freaking out.   
“Seungie Oppa! J-Hope Oppa! May we take a picture?” One of them asked, her face flushed with excitement. The two of us exchanged exasperated look, it was bound to happen sooner or later.   
“Of course!” Hoseok took charge, flashing his wonderful smile that I was beginning to fall in love with.   
We took selfies with each of them, and then a group photo. When they walked off, all giggling and staring at their phones,   
Hobi turned to me, shaking his phone in his hand. “Wanna take a few pictures of our own?”   
I nodded at him, and his arm snaked around my waist as his hand raised in the air, camera angling down at us. The heat I felt before rushed back into my cheeks as he clicked a few photos. Some were serious, some were silly, all I knew was that I was having a blast. Another feminine voice called out, this time just for me.   
“Seungie!”  
I looked down to meet the gaze of a girl with doey brown eyes. I gave her a friendly smile, feeling a slight sadness that she had interrupted me and Hobi.   
“May I take a picture with you?” she asked nervously.   
I nodded enthusiastically, “Sure!” She handed me her phone and I took a few photos with her.  
She smiled down at her phone, then looked back up at me. “I just wanted to say happy early birthday! I know it’s in a few days, so I wanted to say something in person while I had the chance!” she bowed her head slightly before quickly taking off in the crowd.  
“Thank you!” I called after her, feeling slightly embarrassed.   
I turned back to Hobi, who gave me a curious look. “You’re birthday?” he questioned.   
“Um, well, yeah.” I murmured, feeling shy again.   
“When is it?” He asked.  
“This Saturday, actually. In two days.” I admitted, playing with the hair behind my ear. “I share a birthday with my twin, which I should probably find her a gift soon, or I may be screwed.” I laughed nervously.  
Hobi’s jaw lowered and he gasped. “And you weren’t going to tell me? Now I only have two days to find you a gift!” he exclaimed.   
“You don’t have to get me a gift! That’s unnecessary!” I shook my head violently.  
“What?! Of course I do! You were keeping this a secret, weren’t you?” He squinted his eyes at me accusingly.   
I rose my hands in defense, “Whaat? No! Of course not! Why...why would I ever do that?” I coughed awkwardly, playing the ball drop again to change the subject.   
He gasped, “YOU DID!”   
“Well. To be fair. You could easily have asked. Or, looked it up since I probably wouldn’t have told you.” I gave a shit eating grin. Hobi scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.   
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the skeeball machine. “Dude YES!” I shouted, booking it over to the game. Laughing behind me, Hobi shouted at me to slow down before catching up to me.   
“You’re like a child, running around with such excitement.” Hobi laughed, a shine in his eye.   
I smiled sheepishly, playing with the hair behind my ear as I waited for the game to give me the skee balls so I could start. “Well, I can’t help it. I haven’t played these games in years.” I shrugged, rolling one of the balls up, landing in the fifty point hole.   
“So, what would you like?” Hobi asked, tilting his head to the side.   
“For what?” I asked, playing innocent, rolling another ball and landing in the one hundred point hole.   
He deadpanned, “For your birthday?”  
“Birthday? What birthday?” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.   
“Your birthday. In two days, Seung. You know what I’m talking about.” He folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow.   
“Uuugh.” I whined, “Why can’t this count as my birthday gift?” I pouted.  
“Well. It would kind of take away the impact of a first date, don’t you think?” He grinned.   
“Wa-wa-what? First-first date?” I sputtered, feeling my face begin to burn.   
His grin seemed to widen, then falter for a moment. “Unless that’s not okay with you?” He gave a timid smile.  
“No-No it’s completely okay! I mean..” I cleared my throat, “I’d like it if it was..” I smiled.  
His face broke into a face splitting grin and butterflies erupted in my stomach. Holy shit I’m on a date with Hoseok. I haven’t been on a date in ages and when I finally am I didn’t even realize it was a date. I’m so hopeless sometimes!   
The next hour was just as fun as the previous, Hobi and I running around the arcade and collecting as many tickets as possible. When we made our way to the ticket exchange, the teenager’s eyes popped as he saw us approaching with arms full of tickets, some trailing behind us. We heaved them on the countertop and I grinned as he hesitantly picked them up and put them in the ticket counter. When it was done, which took roughly ten minutes, we had over one thousand tickets. I heard him sigh and mumble something about his boss wondering why the prizes were swiped clean. I did my best not to laugh as Hobi and I picked out a bunch of nifty things, mostly hoarding sweets and glowing lights. Whatever we didn’t spend we gave to a bunch of little kids who were roaming around from arcade game to arcade game with grins plastered on their faces. We made our way to the entrance of the arcade, waiting on our ride to come pick us up. His phone began ringing and he apologized, answering. Waiting for him to finish, I let my mind wonder as to what I should get So-Yun for her birthday, debating multiple different options. Nothing felt right, it was like any idea just wasn’t going to work.  
“Yeah, Taehyung don’t worry, I’m just out right now.” Hoseok’s voice seeped through my thoughts.   
He’s talking to Tae? Maybe The guys are wondering what’s taking him so long? It is getting pretty late. Hold on..  
“I’ll see you later then.” Hobi went to hang up but I shouted loudly, “WAIT”  
He paused and stared at me with wide eyes, “Yes..?”   
“Can I talk to him for a sec?” I asked.  
“Sure! Tae, I’m gonna hand the phone to Seung for a sec” Hobi spoke into the phone, and I could hear Tae say something like “WAIT, SEUNG IS YOUR DATE?” before he handed me the phone.   
I felt my face flush as I began to speak.  
“Hey, can I ask a favour of you this Saturday? No- I don’t have a lot of details yet seeing as I’m literally pulling this idea out of my ass. Yeah-No. It’s just my sisters birthday and you’re her favorite member of BTS, she looks up to you. Thanks!” I hung up and handed Hoseok his phone back, who was giving me a curious look.  
“I found my birthday gift.” I stated.  
“Woah wait, Taehyung is your birthday gift?” Hobi asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.  
I felt my face get hot as I rushed out my next words, “No- not MY gift, but my gift. The one for my sister.” I tried to scowl. He knew what I meant.   
A grin pulled at his lips and I let out a loud sigh, squinting at him as he laughed.   
“So what’s your evil plan? You can’t really give her Taehyung.”   
I deadpanned, “No. I’m actually giving her Taehyung. He’s an object and he is my property.” I rolled my eyes with a smile, “I’m not sure yet, Joon-Ho will help me. I think I’ll just plan out a day of everyone doing something and surprise her with him. She’d love to just meet him. She works at Digital Territory right now as a manager of a group and she must be really tired, what better gift than help her meet someone she thinks is awesome?” I shrugged. “Not to mention,” I added, “ She’s pretty, sweet, kind, caring and one of the biggest dorks I’ve ever met.”   
Hobi’s brows rose, “Ahh, so you think something might happen?”  
“Not necessarily, I think they’d be great friends for sure. If anything else comes from it that’s just an added bonus.” I shrugged.   
“Ah- our ride is here.” Hobi gave his adorable smile and I felt my heart leap in my chest.   
He opened the door for me and I climbed in, thanking him as I did, feeling a fuzzy feeling in my chest. He was such a gentleman, and way too cute for his own good, I’m really honored that he took time out of his day to hang out with me. Hobi got in and buckled, peeking out the window before facing forwards, the corner of his lips quirking up in a smile before resting on his face.   
“So, I hope you enjoyed yourself?” Hoseok spoke up after a few minutes of silence. He seemed almost timid, nervous of my reply.  
I gave a huge smile before answering, “Yeah! I haven’t had so much fun since...geez, I can’t even remember when! Thank you, Hoseok!”   
He beamed, relief in his eyes. I’m surprised he was so nervous, I had a blast. I hope he did too..I’d feel awful if he didn’t. We pulled up to my house a few minutes later, and I debated a few things while Hobi ran to my side of the car, opening my door.   
“Well, Seung, I’m glad you accepted my invite and I hope it was a first date to remember.” Hoseok smiled as I stepped out of the car.   
I chewed my lower lip for a minute, then gathered the courage before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for the wonderful time, Hoseok, I really hope we can do it again!” I gave a shy smile and quickly retreated into the house, leaving a blushing and wide eyed Hobi behind.   
I continued to peer out of the window until Hoseok left, and felt the butterflies in my stomach slowly fade until they were gone. I breathed out, a smile playing on my lips before I turned around to face Tae-Hyun and Joon-Ho staring at me in amusement.   
“Oh my god- Were you two going to just sit there in silence?” I gasped out, clutching a hand over my heart.  
“Heh, sorry hyung.” Tae gave a sheepish smile.  
Joon-Ho, on the other hand, was full on grinning. “So, lover boy, Hoseok seemed pretty happy just now. Care to explain why?”   
I felt my cheeks heat and I scowled at him, flipping him off. “You already know the answer to that question.”   
The seal began laughing, clapping his hands together and smacking Tae-Hyun.   
“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t hear him, hyung. He shouted ‘GET IT SEUNG’ before jumping on the couch.” Tae shrugged in amusement and I let out a groan.  
“Hyung! It’s not-”  
“You better not end that sentence with ‘it’s not like that!’ because I’m one hundred percent sure you just kissed his cheek and ran away.” Joon-Ho rose his brows at me, challenging me to prove him wrong.  
“So, how was your date Seungie?” Tae-Hyun saved me from having to answer Joon-Ho by asking me another question I didn’t want to answer.   
“Tae- I was kidding. They weren’t on a date, Seung would’ve said something. We know him, he’d have freaked out and made himself look like some god.” Joon-Ho rolled his eyes, “Right, Seung.”  
I chewed my lower lip, feeling my face heat as I didn’t answer.  
“Right, Seung?” Joon-Ho repeated, waiting for confirmation that I knew he wasn’t going to receive. Joon-Ho’s eyes snapped to meet mine and they widened, “HOLY SHIT WHAT?” he shouted as he put the pieces together. He jumped up from the couch and I bolted towards our room as if it would save me from having to talk about it. I knew Joon-Ho would tease me mercilessly for not realizing it was a date sooner, oh god I’m still so embarrassed. I shut the door behind me quickly and dove under my covers. Seconds later the door swung open, and then shut. Footsteps came towards me and the blankets were thrown off of me to reveal a grinning Joon-Ho.   
“Seungieee~” He sat on my bed cross legged, leaning forwards eagerly.   
“Noo.” I whined, sitting up as well.  
“There’s no way you’re not telling me about your date. I can’t believe I didn’t know anything about it prior to the actual thing!” He shifted to get comfortable, telling my there was no way to get out of this.   
“That’s probably because I didn’t know about it either..” I murmured.  
“WHAT?” He shouted.  
“I didn’t know it was a date until he made sure it was okay to be one during..” I admitted, my face burning in embarrassment.   
The seal returned, snorting in amusement before coughing in attempts to control himself. “So very like you. Anyways, what happened?” he asked.   
I looked back on today’s events and felt a stupid grin make its way on my face as I told him everything. It was simple, yet absolutely amazing. I lifted my right wrist to show a little bracelet that had the arcade’s name on it and a small charm that was incomplete.   
“It’s a sun, and he has the other half.” I informed him.  
“Oh my god you guys are actually sickening with how cute that was.” Joon-Ho leaned back in a dramatic touch and I rolled my eyes.  
“Whatever. I thought it was very sweet and amazing.” I frowned, trying to be serious.  
“Hey now, I never said it wasn’t either of those things. Just that it’s too sweet and cute that it’s sickening. Perfect for you, though.”   
The goofy smile returned to my face as I fell into his lap, “God, Joonie I had such an amazing time. He took me to an arcade!” I gushed.   
I felt him chuckle and I let out a content sigh. I stayed there for a few moments before bolting up, remembering that I needed his help.  
“HYUNG”  
“SEUNG?”  
“So-Yun!”   
His face contorted in confusion, “Is she here?” He looked around, a grin on his face.  
“Smartass. What should I do for her birthday? Taehyung has agreed to help and show up, but I’ve no idea what to do.” I searched his gaze for an answer.  
“Hmm.. That’s tough. You’re definitely on the right track with bringing Taehyung into things, but I don’t know what to do with him.” He pondered.  
“See? That’s my issue..” I grumbled.   
Joon-Ho leaned back on my bed, letting out a groan as he did. “Shit.” He cursed.  
“What?”   
“That means that I have to get you a gift.” He sat up with a grin, playfully shoving me.   
“No you don’t. You know I don’t care, just hanging out for the night would be plenty.” I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging on my lips. Joonie let out a chuckle before taking a breath.   
“I’m only kidding, I’ve already gotten you a gift.” He admitted, giving his signature shit eating grin.  
“Oh no. What did you get me? That grin never, and I mean never, spells anything good. You didn’t do anything stupid again, right? You’ve already gotten us banned from my favorite club once, and we had to go through a lot of trouble to get permission to start going again. Do you not remember?” I chewed my lower lip.  
Joon-Ho feigned innocence, raising his shoulders, “I’m afraid I’ve no recollection of this event. You’ll find out in due time. Specifically two days.”   
“Meaning I have to wait till my birthday?” I rose a brow.  
“Meaning you have to wait until your birthday.” Joonie smiled, clearly proud of himself.  
I let out a sigh of defeat before groaning. “We got distracted.”  
“Oh shit, you’re right.. Hmm. We can just take her to dinner with Taehyung and then go to that club you were talking about, you know, the one that you were just talking about.” He suggested.  
I cocked my head to the side, thinking. “Yeah, I guess that sounds okay. I still want to get her a gift though.” I added.  
“Then get her a gift.” He shrugged.   
I nodded, murmuring an “I will..” before laying back on my bed with a sigh.   
“We have work to do until then, and the guys and I want to take you out tomorrow night, sound good?” Joon-Ho stood up.   
“Hmm? Yeah, sure.” I gave him a thumbs up before letting my arm rest by my side.


End file.
